


Ma tahan sulle taha panna

by Joonhambaid



Category: Tujurikkuja
Genre: M/M, OOC, Satire, fr ma teen nalja, lic gei, nad ei teeks kunagi midagi sellist, naq mega ooc, no beta we die like men, pining i guess, pls dont come for me
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonhambaid/pseuds/Joonhambaid
Summary: Lic teen nalja ja saate väga ägeda fici.
Relationships: Ott Sepp/Märt Avandi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ma tahan sulle taha panna

**Author's Note:**

> Mulle tuli mingi lambine idee, et kirjutada tujurikkuja fanfici. Teeme nii et mlle puid alla ei pane exole.

Ott ärkas hommikul üles. "Türa peab jälle tööle minema", ta ütles endamisi. Täna oli see päev kus pidi hakkama onu heino sketši filmima. Noh, aga see oli kõik seda väärt kuna ta sai viimaks jälle Märti näha.

Ta kebis oma voodist välja ja astus oma vannituppa pesi hambad, pani riidesse, sõi ja asuski teele. Jõudes kohale tehti talle meik ja anti kostüüm. Märdiga ta rääkida ei tahtnud väga kuna millest ta oleks pidanud temaga rääkima. 

(oletame et ma kirjutasin siia veel rohkem exole) Pärast filmimist tuli Märt ise ta juurde, aga Ott ei pannud väga tähele millest ta rääkis kuna ta lihtsalt võttis sisse Märdi ilusaid näojooni. Ott sai alles paari minuti pärast aru et, ta absoluutselt ei olnud kuulanud ja ta oleks vist pidanud kuna Märt rääkis mingitest ideedest uuteks sketšideks. Aga mis ta tõsiselt maa peale tõi oli see lause Märdi suust: "Huvitav kui mina sind oma onu heino kostüümis keppiks kas see oleks selfcest?". Ott lihtsalt vaatas talle imestusega vastu ja ütles "Vabandust, mida?". "Ei, aga päriselt" Märt lausus , "kui sa tahaks proovida, siis (debby ryan)". "Kuidas sa enda arust siis saaksid teada kas see on selfcest või ei?" vastas Ott. "No.... vist ei saaks...aga noh mdea" ütles Märt selle peale. "No homo ikka ju exole" Ott küsis. " Jaaaa ikka juu ega me siis geid pole ju" Märt vastas kiiresti. "Jah jah sul on õigus" Ott ka veel lisas. Siis nad skeet skeetisid magamist tuppa ja Otile pandi tagant. The end. Sellel ficil polnud motet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, et kellegi aega raiskasin ja naq sellel polnd absull motet niiet me ei pane mulle puid alla.


End file.
